Riot Games Inc.
Riot Games Inc., ou simplesmente Riot Games (tradução literal Riot Jogos), é uma companhia de jogos independente localizada em Los Angeles, Califórnia. O estúdio foi estabelecido em 2006 para desenvolver títulos online de nova geração para PC e consoles. Eles são compostos de veteranos da indústria de classe mundial e compartilham uma paixão por jogos online. A da Riot é a , uma empresa de investimento . Em 2009 Riot Games lançou League of Legends (tradução literal Liga das Lendas), um título MOBA premiado que combina elementos de estratégia e role-playing para criar uma experiência dinâmica e divertida. Website do League of Legends Sobre Riot Games thumb|Brandon Beck (CEO) & Marc Merrill (President)|245x245px "We aspire to be the most player-focused game company in the world. We were established in 2006 by a couple of entrepreneurial gamers who believe player-focused game development can result in awesome games. In 2009, we released our debut title, League of Legends, to critical and player acclaim. Over 67 million play every month. We know players form the foundation of our community and it’s for them that we continue to evolve and improve the League of Legends experience. http://www.riotgames.com/riot-manifesto O Manifesto Riot A Experiência do Jogador em Primeiro "We obsess over every aspect of the total experience. From a newb's first game to a veteran's thousandth, from installation to matchmaking to support to televised esports. It all matters. We listen to what players say and do. We analyze deeply. Then we act to make their experience better." Convensão de Desafio "Impossible’s our favorite kind of possible. Doing the right thing often requires disregarding the rules and upending the status quo." Foco em Time e Talento "We attract, develop, and cultivate. We foster entrepreneurial teams who prefer action (kicking ass) over process and bureaucracy (taking names). As a meritocracy, we hold Rioters accountable for exercising judgment and delivering value." Levar Jogos à Sério "It’s never just a game. We play lots of games, especially our own. Every Rioter's first day begins with a play test. Though we're serious professionals, we don't take ourselves too seriously. We make time for daily play and fun. Memes litter presentations, squirt guns keep the peace at Show & Tell, and PC Bangs are built into new offices." Continue Faminto, Continue Humilde "We're humbitious – ambitious but humble. Ambition cures diseases of corporate complacency. Plus, little plans just have no magic in them. Humility's a must, too. Rioters welcome feedback and always remember the families, teammates, partners, and (especially) players who make it all possible." Estrutura thumb|center|640px|Riot Los Angeles staff (circa 2015) A Company at roughly 5000 employeesRiot Games linkedin site, many of Riot Games developers and publishers are split into various teams in order to improve the quality of their products. Corporação The Corporate Team is responsible for looking at what the future of the company's financial situation and to make sure it is financially successful. Produção The Production Team is responsible of making sure that everything is done on schedule. They are also responsible for planning ahead in areas such as company resources, requirements and probable situations. Operações The Operations Team is responsible for the day-to-day activity of the company, making sure each department is running smoothly. Engenharia The Engineering Team is responsible for creating and maintaining the systems needed to run the company, as well as developing additional features for the game. Arte The Art Team is responsible for the creative activities within and outside the game. These include artworks for the maps, the champions, and alternative skins. Design The Design Team is responsible for creating new content for League of Legends. This also includes the "planning" and "design" of content. Comunidade The Community Team is responsible for create centralized information resource for their players, keeping them informed about their services, news, and events. QA (Garantia de Qualidade) The Quality Assurance Team is responsible for making sure the game is working correctly, and that the players has a service of the high quality. Serviço ao Cliente The Customer Service Team is responsible for helping customers on a regular basis. This includes answering their questions and assisting them with any inquiries they may have. UI (Interfaço do Usuário) The User Interface Team is responsible for creating a human-machine interaction that is easy, efficient, and enjoyable to operate in the way which produces the desired results. Marketing The Marketing Team is responsible for advertising the game and making it appealing for customers to play. This includes creating ads, setting up tournaments, and speaking directly to potential players. Desenvolvimento de Negócios The Business Development Team is responsible for identifying ways to make the company grow. This includes finding new potential areas and opening channels to distribute the game to those areas. }} Escritórios da Companhia Riot Games HQ is based in West LA (12333 Olympic Blvd Los Angeles, CA 90025, United States), previous HQ was in Santa Monica (CA 90404, United States) close to their new location. Also, Riot has 15 offices across the globe. Their international teams ensure that player experiences aren’t lost in translation - no matter where your desk is, you’re still a Rioter. thumb|300px|Riot Office locations throughout the world. The Current Offices are in: * Berlin, Federal Republic of Germany. * Brighton, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. * Dublin, Republic of Ireland. * Hong Kong, People's Republic of China. * Istanbul, Republic of Turkey. * Mexico City, United Mexican States. * Moscow, Russian Federation. * New York, United States of America. * Saint Louis, United States of America. * Santa Monica, United States of America. * Santiago, Republic of Chile. * Sao Paulo, Federative Republic of Brazil. * Seoul, Republic of Korea. * Sydney, Commonwealth of Australia. * Taipei, Republic of China. * Tokyo, State of Japan. Thunderdome :Source link for the Thunderdome site. Thunderdome is an internal event where Riot's split up into teams to work on whatever sort of project they can imagine. A hackathon event run at Riot every so often, Rioters are given about 3 days to create a project that they're passionate about. This is everything from new maps/gamemodes to internal tools that we think could help make a Rioter's life easier. Lots of the stuff seen at Thunderdome never sees the public, but some things are iterated on for actual public release. This is all about working on cool projects for players and for Rioters. It's intended to help explain a cool part of working at Riot for those that are going through the application process. One of the many things that came out from this event is the well known ARAM game mode for the Proving Grounds, and later, the Howling Abyss and Butcher's Bridge maps. Blog de Engenharia Tecnológica thumb|center|500px :Source link for the news. Riot Games has launched a new engineering tech blog focused on in depth articles on recent projects, ranging from creating a new missile system to building a merch store that can handle LoL's audience. Several articles are: * The Riot Games Engineering Tech Blog * Compressing Skeletal Animation Data * Behind League's New Missile System * Building a Merchandise Store for Riot Games * Chat Service Architecture: Protocol Awards Riot Games= * #13 Fortune's 100 Best Companies to Work For List - FORTUNE (2015) * Pioneer Award (Co-founders Brandon Beck & Marc Merrill) - Game Developers Choice Awards (2014) * #3 Best Medium-Sized Companies to Work For - FORTUNE (2013) * #4 Top 25 Tech Companies to Work at in 2013, as Ranked by Their Own Staff - Business Insider (2013) * Top 30 Developers of All Time - Game Developer Magazine and Gamasutra (2013) * Best Community Activation - Gaming Marketing Award (2013) * Top 10 Developers - Edge Developer Awards (2013) * Top 10 Persons of the Year 2012 (Co-founders Brandon Beck & Marc Merrill) - GamesIndustry International (2012) * 30 Under 30 (Co-founder Brandon Beck) - Forbes (2011) * Entrepreneurs of the Year (Co-founders Brandon Beck and Marc Merrill) - Ernst & Young (2011) * Top 30 Developers - Game Developer Magazine (2010) * The Game Developer 50 (VP of Design Tom Cadwell) - Gamasutra.com (2010) * The Digital 100: The World's Most Valuable Startups - Business Insider (2010) |-| League of Legends= * BAFTA Award, Persistent Game in 2015 - BAFTA (2015) * Golden Reel Award, Game Cinematics (A New Dawn) - Motion Picture Sound Editors (2015) * Audience Award, Best Community Relations & Best Live Game - GDC Online (2012) * 12 Best Free Entertainment Services and Apps of 2012 - PCWorld (2012) * 100 Best PC Games of All Time - PC Gamer (2012) * Update of the Year - PC Gamer (2012) * Best Online Game - Level Magazine (2012) * Game of the Year: MOBA - GameSpy (2011) * Free Game of the Year - PC Gamer UK (2011) * 15 Best PC Games - GamePro (2011) * Free to Play Game of the Year - Golden Joystick Awards (2011) * Online Game of the Year - Golden Joystick Awards (2010) * Audience Award, Best Online Technology, Best Online Visual Arts, Best Online Game Design & Best New Online Game - GDC Online (2010) * Readers' Choice (Best Strategy Game) - Best of IGN - PC (2009) * Readers' Choice (Best Multiplayer Game) - Best of IGN - PC (2009) * PC Gamer's Choice - GameSpy (2009) Media : See also Cinematics, The Music of League of Legends & Summoner Showcase Videos= ;Current Video ;Older Videos |-| Pictures= Riot_staff_1.jpg|Riot Staff 1 Riot_staff_2.png|Riot Staff 2 Riot_staff_&_Joe.jpg|Riot Staff & Joe (Make a Wish Foundation) JapanEarthquakeDonation.jpg|Marc Merril (on the left) and the American Red Cross president (on the right). See here for details. Gangplank memorial.jpg|Gangplank memorial, Riot HQ Referências cs:Riot Games de:Riot Games en:Riot Games Inc. fr:Riot Games pl:Riot Games ru:Riot Games Inc. zh:Riot Games Inc.